barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Barneyallday's wishes/@comment-5040381-20150119003717
This will be the custom Season 4 theme song I will use for the rest of my Season 4 episodes. Storyteller: Come on, it’s story time, kids. Boots doesn’t look very happy. I wonder why? Today’s story is called “Boots Joins the Circus.” 1 Page 3 Boots: Yee! Kitty Cat, I dreamed about a tiger. Daddy’s taking me to the circus today. He promised. 2 Page 4 I’m getting dressed all by myself. Daddy will be so happy. Oops! Oh ouch! Oh, no. I forgot to brush my teeth. Look, I’ve got dressed all by myself! 3 Page 5 Daddy: I can see that. And you did a very good job. But it’s so early? Boots: I don’t want to be late for the circus. Daddy: The circus? Oh no, Boots, that’s not today. The circus isn’t till tomorrow. 4 Page 6 Boots: No, no. it’s today! I’ve got all dressed. It’s today. Daddy: Come on, Boots, come downstairs and help me make breakfast. 5 Page 7 Boots: No, no, I don’t want to! Silly old car, silly-silly-silly! Storyteller: Boots was in a very bad mood because he wasn’t going to the circus. 6 Page 8 Daddy: Boots, stop all these racket. You woke up Rosie. I want you to come downstairs right now. Storyteller: Even Boot's Daddy was starting to get angry. Boots: Why can’t I go to the circus? I want to go to the circus. 7 Page 9 Daddy: Let’s make toast. We can cut it into little duckies, like grandma does. Boots: No! I don’t want to make duckies. That’s for babies! 8 Page 10 Daddy: Well, then, how about a circus breakfast? We can cut circus animals out of toast to have with our boiled eggs. But wait a minute. We’re missing something, something that comes before the circus’s animals. Now what could that be? Boots: A parade? A circus’s parade? 9 Page 11 Daddy: Of course. That’s it! Boots: I can get the eggs. Boots: If you wanted eggs on toast, you should have said so…. Daddy: Not my fault. Daddy: I know, Daddy. It wasn’t anybody’s fault. It was an accident. 10 Page 12 Boots: Daddy, the toast! Daddy: Hot, hot, hot. Ouch, ouch, ouch. Daddy: Ha-ha-ha. You can be in the circus, Daddy. You are a good juggler, ha- ha-ha! 11 Page 13 Daddy: And Rosie can be the clown. 12 Page 14 Mommy: Oh, what’s going on here? Daddy: We’re having a circus. Do you want to be in our parade, Mommy? 13 Page 15 Daddy: Oh, are you going to be the lady who rides on the horse? Mommy: I don’t think so, sweet-heart. I think I’ll be the lady who marches back to bed. Barney & Friends' Riff, Degrassi's Cassie Steele (Manny) Brigid Tierney Brigid Tierney Rosie Clementine Bryn McAuley Bryn McAuley Jennifer Seguin Jennifer Seguin Mommy Pat Fry Pat Fry throws a tantrum. He whines that he got all dressed for the circus today. ◾The title is misleading because Boots does not particularly join the circus. ◾Why would Boot's Mommy go back to bed if it wasn't night? Perhaps they woke up Boot's Mommy and she went back to get some more sleep. ◾When Boots falls on the floor after crying about the circus, too much toothpaste all over, under, and on his lips disappear leaving two toothpaste spots on his cheeks: a big one on the left and a little one on the right and the toothpaste on his shirt, but when he gets to the kitchen, the rest of the toothpaste on him disappear. Trivia ◾When Boots says "WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!", It can be an internet meme. Cried because he found out the circus was not today. Also a toy car loses a wheel, and he pounded the floor. Boots has just waken from a tiger-taming dream he dreamed in his sleep. Boots gets dressed "all by himself" then stumbles around and gets a hole in his sock. He goes to brush his teeth and when Boot's Daddy comes, he brags on how he got dressed all by himself, and says he doesn't want to be late for the circus. When Boot's Daddy tells Boots it isn't until tomorrow. Boots begins crying. Boot's Daddy goes down to make breakfast and asks Boots to help, but Boots is refuses that he doesn't want to, and he plays with his car until it breaks one of the car's tires. "Silly old car! Silly, silly, silly!" This results in a big tantrum, forcing Boot's Daddy to come back unhappy, complaining that Boots woke up his sister Rosie. Boots goes downstairs. Boot's Daddy decides to make toast cut into little duckies. Boots says that's for babies. Daddy then decides that he and Boots would have a circus parade. Boots's Daddy starts to make toast, but burns it and it pops out the toaster as Boot's Daddy juggles it and throws it in the trash. He puts a funnel on Rosie's head and they march around like clowns while Boots bangs a pan with a spoon. Boots's Mommy gets up then goes back to bed. Boots wakes up one morning and starts getting ready to go to the circus, until Daddy comes in and announces that the circus is actually tomorrow. Boots begins to cry and tries to forget the bad news by playing with a toy car, but it doesn't work. When he goes downstairs, Daddy suggests a circus parade around the house. They have fun, but Mommy wakes up from all the noise and marches back to bed.